


Porn Star Dancing, Destiel Style

by FangirlAnxiety101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anime References, Announcer Balthazar, Auction, Bartender Gabriel (Supernatural), Bouncer Lucifer, Crowley is a mountain of dicks, F/F, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Possessive Dean Winchester, Shy Castiel, Stripper Castiel, The Family Business, although im not sure why, for some reason Sam is a personal trainer, forgot to add that tag before, i don't know guys, just go with it, servicing people, wearing skimpy outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/pseuds/FangirlAnxiety101
Summary: Charlie decides to distract her friends and roommate, Dean, from his crush on a customer by taking him to a gay bar/strip club. Things…don’t go as planned.





	Porn Star Dancing, Destiel Style

**Author's Note:**

> “Idk just do some kinky shit”  
> -an ancient fanfiction proverb from my friend (Terrible mistake, Brenden. Terrible.)
> 
> For whatever reason this turned into a monster of a fic (surprise surprise!) and took me WAAY longer than i thought it would (and ran away from me). But I think it turned out okay, especially considering that writing Destiel AND AUs isn't exactly my strong suit. but hey, practice makes perfect, right? lso i apologize for my lazy writing of car parts and systems b/c i don't know jack shit about automobiles.
> 
> Idea for and plot for story (kind of) based on the song by the same name. enjoy!

The day Dean’s life spiraled out of control started like any other day of his life. He woke up, got dressed, joked around with his roommate Charlie, then rushed out of the apartment so Bobby wouldn’t yell at him for being late again. The only real difference was his brother Sam visiting the shop after his part time job, bringing lunch with him. Dean had snatched one of the bigger bags out of his brother’s hands, earning a bitchface for the action.

Honestly, he couldn’t imagine a more normal start to his day.

            “Really, Dean?” Sam huffed, plopping down in one of the crappy plastic lawn chairs next to the garage’s main office.

            “Aw, c’mon Sammy! You know I don’t eat much for breakfast!” he laughed at the indignant look on his younger brother’s face as he tossed the bag back into lap.

            “Yea? And whose fault is that?” Bobby drawled, appearing from behind a partially assembled Toyota. Dean debated firing back with how early he needed to be at the shop, but refrained, instead sticking out his tongue at the other man before biting into his burger, moaning lewdly. Both his companions rolled their eyes, used to Dean’s antics when it came to his love of food.

            They stood around, talking idly as they ate. After another one of dean’s vulgar innuendos, Sam sighed, rolling his eyes once more.

            “You need a hobby, you know that? Or maybe some friends.”

            “Hey! I have friends!” Dean mumbled defensively around a mouthful of fries.

            “You have _a_ friend, Dean. Bobby and I don’t count.”

“But- “

“And neither does your car.” Sam quickly interjected, earning a mock gasp from his older brother. Bobby just nodded in agreement, swallowing another mouthful of cheap scotch so that he didn’t have to verbally answer.

“Don’t listen to them, baby! They’re just jealous!” Dean shouted over his shoulder, pretending to reassure his sleek black impala. He had rebuilt and refurbished her too many times to count, since his father had given her to him once he turned 18.

“Hello?” the trio stopped their bickering for a moment, hearing the tentative reply to dean’s jest. When both brothers turned to look at bobby, he snorted in irritation, setting his drink down and following the reply to see who had spoken. A moment later, the surly man came back with someone in tow. Dean nearly coughed up his drink in surprise and shock as he studied the man.

            Pretty was the first word that came to Dean’s mind, although it certainly wasn’t the only one. The man had features that were somewhere between soft and defined. His face had an expression that was both open yet cautious, as if he expected to be judged or harassed. He wasn’t too much shorter than Dean, probably about 6 feet tall. He wore what appeared to be basic office attire, a black suit with a white undershirt, all covered by a tan trench coat. Despite the several layers he was wearing, Dean could tell the man was in good shape.

            The most noticeable feature, however, were his eyes; they were a cool, shimmering blue, and seemed to stare right through you, almost as if he was observing your soul rather than your physical appearance. It unnerved and excited Dean at the same time, although he couldn’t fully explain why.

            He could faintly hear bobby explaining something to the man, who furrowed his brow and pursed his lips in response. Dean swallowed heavily at the action, also quickly taking stock of the stranger’s hair, which was mussed & almost iridescent as the sunlight from the open garage door illuminated it.

_Sex hair,_ Dean shivered at the words that came to mind.

            “-nd Dean here can tell you what needs to be fixed, right son?”

“What?” Dean said, shaking himself out of his reverie to look at bobby, who simply raised an eyebrow at him in return. Dean muttered incomprehensibly, looking down at the wrapper he had clenched in his hands. After a beat of silence, he looked back up, heat crawling up his neck as the man stared at him, a hint of both curiosity and amusement evident in his eyes. They stayed like that, staring at each other wordlessly, until Sam cleared his throat to speak.

“Oookay, so I’ve gotta…be getting back,” he finished lamely, gesturing towards the open door. “it was nice seeing you guys.”

“You too, son.” Bobby muttered, only half listening as he focused on taking some tools off a nearby workbench to start up on the Toyota again. Dean waved in Sam’s direction, unable to get his vocal cords working at that moment. He jumped off the beat up metal desk he was currently sitting on as Bobby called for him, going around the side of the Toyota.

“So,” he said, setting the tools down on another table and facing the younger man, “were you listenin’ to a word I was saying back there, or were you too busy ogling the poor guy?”

“No-what? I wasn’t- “Dean fumbled for an explanation, glaring at bobby as the older man huffed in amusement, “I- what does he need done?” Dean finally hissed, trying to keep his voice down. Bobby just shook his head.

“Don’t worry ‘bout that, boy,” Bobby chuckled, clapping him on the back, “last thing I need is your dopey ass workin’ on his car. It’s a pretty beat up piece of work – apparently his brother gave it to him for next to nothing because of the amount of issues it’s got. I’ll take care of it.” Before Dean could argue, Bobby was gone, leaving him to work on the disassembled Toyota.

 

 

Charlie could tell the second Dean walked through the apartment door that something was bothering him. While she knew he was 110% emotionally constipated on a daily basis, she thought it best to try and get him to talk. It may not work, but it didn’t hurt to try, did it?

“Sooo what’s got you so grumpy today, Dean Bean?” she sing-songed, studying him from her peripheral vision as he plopped down in the armchair, groaning theatrically at both the ridiculous nickname and the relief of finally sitting down. She hoped that the thai she was throwing together would be enough to get him to open up, even if just for a moment before he retreated to his own room. She wasn’t the best cook, but this was one of the few recipes she hadn’t yet failed at making.

“S’nothing, just…” he trailed off, scrubbing his hands over his face and huffing, “it’s just this GUY at work today.”

“Oh! You guys finally hired another guy? About time, you’ve got WAY too much business for just two people.” Charlie said, bringing two bowls over and sitting on the couch across from Dean.

“No, he’s not- he doesn’t work there. A customer,” he mumbled, looking up. She felt her eyebrows crease as she studied his nervous expression. He almost seemed to look right through her, as if deep in thought. After another beat of silence, she spoke.

“Soooo a customer pissed you off?” she coaxed. He shook his head, standing up and walking towards his room. He stopped just before entering.

“Don’t even know the guy’s name…” he muttered, shutting the door behind him. Charlie openly gaped at her friend’s erratic behavior. When she finally composed herself, she carefully set her bowl down, sliding her cell phone out of her pants pocket and clicking a name in her contacts. She put the phone up to her ear, waiting.

After two rings, sam picked up.

_Hello?_ She heard, voice tentative but steady.

“Hi, Sam. Its Charlie. I just wanted to know if you have any idea what’s wrong with Dean? He’s acting really weird.” She heard a harsh sound on the other end, and realized that he was laughing. “What? What’s so funny? I’m serious, Sam, he didn’t even touch his food!”

_Wow, really?_ Sam said, laughter dying down as he heard this.

“Yea. You know anything? He’s seriously freaking me out.” Charlie said, trying to keep her voice down. The last thing she needed was to have a shouting match with Dean because she had tried getting info from Sam.

_Yes, actually, I do,_ he said. She heard a shuffling noise on the other end before he spoke once more. _There was this guy at the shop today-_

“That’s exactly what he said! He didn’t give me any details though, just said something about not knowing his name and going all silent on me.” She heard Sam huff a laugh.

_Yea. Dean was basically ogling the guy, couldn’t even come up with one of his vulgar pickup lines. It was really weird to watch. Although I have to admit, the guy took it pretty well. Looked like the kind who got into those situations a lot._

“Well…thanks for telling me, at least. I’m not sure Dean was gonna even try. Weirdo.” She muttered, glancing back at her roommates closed door. She scrunched her nose, trying not to think about what he was doing in there, given his current mood.

_No problem. Hey, I’m gonna be pretty busy these next few weeks. If he keeps being a ‘weirdo’, tell me, okay? Maybe take him out, get his mind off things. I think he might be running himself ragged._

” got to agree with you there. Alright, I’ll keep an eye on him, don’t you worry.”

_Have you met me?_ Charlie laughed, knowing that Sam worried about Dean just as much as Dean worried about him.

“Okay, I’ve gotta go. Dick gave me another job, insisting that it needed to be done asap. I’ll update you soon.”

_‘Bye, Charlie._

“’Bye.” The redhead sighed, setting her phone down and plopping herself in front of her computer. She really hoped Dean would get over this soon, or else Charlie might have to take drastic measures.

 

 

Dean eventually learned the handsome stranger’s name. It rolled off Bobby’s tongue a bit awkwardly. To be fair, it was a very unique name.

“Castiel,” Bobby had said, a small smile on his lips as he caught sight of the other man walking through the doors about 3 days later, “We’re doing the cooling system today, right?”

“Yes.” he had agreed, bowing his head slightly, his shoulders hunched as if it was second nature. Dean had abruptly left as quietly as possible to go to the bathroom, trying out the name, the syllables rolling off his tongue as he stroked himself.

“Castiel.” he growled softly, speeding up in an attempt to finish as quickly as possible.

 “Castiel…Cas- “he groaned, spilling into his hand. He had to sneak out and get his backup uniform after that, explaining to Bobby that his had gotten covered in oil.

It was a hassle, but it was worth it.

 

 

For the next month, Castiel comes in frequently, getting the car fixed little by little. Dean had to admit, the car really was in bad shape. But, Bobby took care of most of it, as each time Dean tried to do it with Castiel there, he seemed to be too distracted. Dean would feel heat rising to his cheeks as he apologized, trying to leave as quickly as possible. Bobby just chuckled at his behavior, and the one time Dean looked back to check Cas’s reaction, there was a hint of amusement, of knowingness in his eyes.

He hid in the back and cleaned tools for the next 2 days after that. But it didn’t last long.

 

 

A little over three weeks after Cas first came in, he came back to get the engine evaluated once more. It was a beast of a job, and Dean knew Bobby was going to need assistance with it. He had given himself a pep talk in the bathroom beforehand, and he truly believed it would work this time. He was going to ask Cas out, without making a fool of himself.

But he wasn’t counting on the trench coated man bringing a companion along this time.

She wasn’t unattractive by any account. She had long, frizzy blonde hair, with faded streaks of red through it. She wore a necklace made up of three large flat beads, each with a sigil on it. She wore a dark denim jacket and matching jeans, and her top was low cut. If Dean was being honest, she was actually pretty damn good looking (although not as good as Cas, mind you).

Meg, as he quickly learned, had no concept of personal space or what not to do in public. She was clearly flirting with Cas the whole time. She grinned at him salaciously, touching him at every opportunity. He didn’t stop her, but he also didn’t reciprocate. Dean is too annoyed at her obviously teasing touches to consider the latter, and the second they are done, Dean excuses himself, refusing to look back as he goes into the main office so that he doesn’t punch the bitch.

_Forget it,_ he thought, nearly punching a hole through the wall in the back in an attempt to stop himself from tearing up. _It was stupid of me to think he was anything but straight. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Dean asked Bobby for the next day off, and he accepted without comment, watching the younger man leave with concern. He _never_ asked for a day off, no matter how much he bitched and moaned about how early the shop opened. He wordlessly picked up the phone, leaving Sam a voicemail before he began to lock up.

Something was going on here, and they had to find a way to fix it, Bobby knew that much.

 

 

            “Hey Dean, have you seen- “Charlie trailed off as she saw Dean ONCE AGAIN researching the office that Cas worked at. Dean turned around, expression neutral. She crossed her arms and glared at him, earning a sheepish smile. After a beat of silence, she sighed, arms flopping back to her sides in exasperation as she walked forward, pulling Dean up out of his chair by the ear, earning a whine for her efforts.

“That’s it, mister, you and I are going to the nearest gay bar and getting you laid, and that is final!”

“But it- “

“Nope! No buts! I cannot watch you pine over this guy any more. We are gonna get wasted and YOU are gonna get the best lap dance money can buy.” Charlie said, tone one of defiance.

“fine.” Dean grumbled, knowing there was no point in arguing with the ginger when she used that tone.

 

 

They got there within minutes, and Dean internally groaned at how few vehicles were in the parking lot.

_So much for the “being too busy” excuse_ , he thought bitterly as he shuffled along behind Charlie. The bouncer at the door raised an eyebrow at the fast approaching and bubbly ginger, who simple whispered something and gestured back at Dean, who was still 10 feet from the door. His expression lifted slightly, and he nodded. Charlie grinned, turning back around to wave at Dean as she entered.

Dean debated how much shit he would get from her if he just hid in the car and refused to go in. He eventually decided the repercussions wouldn’t be worth it and, with a final great sigh of defeat, he sauntered the rest of the way to the door.

“You’re in luck, buddy.” They guy said, his grin somewhat salacious as he checked Dean out in what he probably believed to be a subtle fashion. The guy was about Dean’s height, with dirty blonde hair that was spiked up. He wore a brown leather jacket and had the kind of self-righteous expression that made most people either uneasy or irrationally angry. Dean was leaning more towards the latter.

“Yeah? And why is that?” he snapped, trying to sound as scathing and disinterested as possible. He was already feeling grumpy and impatient as it was.

            “They’re auctioning private sessions tonight, and Heavenly Sin is in the lineup.”

“The who-what?” Dean snorted incredulously. The bouncer just smiled once more, stepping back from the doorway so Dean could enter.

“You’ll know him when you see him, trust me.” Dean just huffed in annoyance, stomping through the tinsel covered entrance to find his friend.

The first thing about the place that hit Dean was the smell. The air was unusually hot and humid, and the smell of beer, smoke, and cologne mingled together, the humidity making it almost overpowering. He scrunched his nose slightly, studying his surroundings.

There were only about 20 other people there at most, only about half of those 20 were in front of the stage. It was a deep stage, which thrusted out into the sitting area on three sides, creating a semicircle. While the stage was brightly lit, the rest of the place was fairly dark, the only other lights being the recessed ceiling lights in various pastel colors and the small amber lights of the table lamps, looking almost like large grounded fireflies.

Dean turned as he felt something bump his arm, and realized it was Charlie, who came bearing two cold glasses of beer in her hands.

Dean grunted in thanks, accepting it and downing half of it in one gulp. Charlie dragged him over to the stage, getting them a small table near the left of the stage. They sat, and Charlie started laying out dollar bills, counting them. When she noticed Dean watching her with a raised eyebrow, she shrugged, the gesture borderline defensive.

“What? Just because there’s an auction doesn’t mean we can’t go the normal route, too.”

“Ah, so the guy told you, too?” Dean said casually, leaning back in his seat. He tilted his head back, letting the rest of his drink slide down his throat in one smooth gulp. She nodded enthusiastically, an evil gleam in her eye.

“I think you should consider trying your luck.”

“Really, Charlie? Even if I had the money for that, who says I would want to try?” Charlie pouted, throwing a wad of dollar bills at Dean, almost hitting him in the face.

“Just a thought.” She said curtly, and before Dean could reply with more sass, she quickly shushed him as the lights dimmed slightly, curtains rustling at the back of the stage. Then, a guy came out, wearing black skinny jeans and no shirt. A low whistle and a few chuckles could be heard from the table next to theirs, and Dean just rolled his eyes.

“Gentleman!” he called, before quickly titling his head at Charlie and winking in acknowledgment, “and lady.

My name is Balthazar, and I will be your announcer for this evening. We have a very special show for you tonight! Every single dancer that comes up on this stage tonight will be up for auction at the end of their performance. If you win, you get a private dance in one of our special rooms!” his proclamation resulted in a round of applause and a few more whistles from the audience. Dean just huffed, leaning back in his chair.

“Yes! Love the excitement I see here tonight! But, before the show begins, I would just like to point out a few *basic* rules that you all should already know, given you are decent human beings.”

He proceeded to quickly list the usual rules that one would expect; no ripping off articles of clothing from the dancers without permission, no touching them without consent, positive comments only, etc. as he spoke, Dean studied him. His hair almost made Dean think he and the bouncer were related – he had the same dirty blonde shade, although it was more mussed than spiky. He had crow’s feet on the corners of his eyes, and his smile was one of a teasing nature. He was definitely good looking, but he wasn’t Dean’s type.  Dean noticed two silver poles slowly ascending from the floor of the stage as the man was talking.

“Now, I present to you – tonight’s line up!” Dean cringed in surprise at how loud the small crowd got, but looked up none the less. One by one the dancers came out, all scantily clad, each one striking a pose as they came out, before returning back to the line up near the back of the stage. Some wore booty shorts; others wore almost female like lingerie; still others wore jeans but no shirt, just as Balthazar had – however, their entire upper half was instead covered with glitter and body paint.

Despite his sub-par mood, Dean watched, smirking at Charlie’s reaction to each one. She may have been a lesbian, but they both were mildly interested in how anyone managed to be that flexible and confident in those clothes, moving the way they did without their privates falling out. Dean could recall several times when they were in their apartment getting more than a little tipsy and talking about the specifics of each ridiculously skimpy costume they had seen on stage.

As they were at the 12th performer, Dean leaned back, expecting the show to start – but suddenly Balthazar came back out, a slight air of seriousness surrounding him.

“Woah woah woah, there! I feel like we’re forgetting someone here!” he grinned almost salaciously as he heard the murmurs of anticipation come from the crowd in front of him. He laughed, strutting back to the side of the stage. He pretended to be deep in thought, before snapping, his eyes aglow with amusement. “Of course! How could I forget one of our fan favorites? Gentleman, the final dancer up for auction tonight is none other than…Heavenly Sin!”

As the final performer came out, the crowd went wild – whooping, hollering, whistling and clapping. Dean choked on his second drink, just barely containing a coughing fit. Charlie looked at him, half in amusement and half in concern.

“You okay there, Dean? I mean, I know he’s hot, but- “

“Cas.” was all he managed to choke out. Charlie gave him a look of annoyance.

“ _C’mon_ Dean, I brought you here to get your mind off him, not to remind you of- “she yelped, her annoyance cut short as Dean whipped her back around, almost causing her to fall of her chair entirely.

“No, Charlie, you don’t understand. That is actually _Cas._ ” he said. While Charlie wanted to be annoyed, she could tell by his serious yet borderline desperate voice that he was telling the truth – or, at the very least, he believed he was.

“Are you sure? I thought you said he was straight- “

“I thought so, but Charlie, I _swear_ to you that is him. I can’t – how-“ he plopped down in his chair, seemingly in a trance as he looked at the man onstage.

Dean had been right when he had assumed the raven haired man was fit underneath all the layers he wore; Cas’s usual getup was gone, replaced with black thigh highs and a garter belt. He had nothing on the upper half of his gloriously tan and lean muscled body, save for a pair of rainbow wings painted with impressive detail on his back. He also wore a mini skirt that was ridiculously short, the edges covered with lace, the plaid pattern of it white and black. When he moved, it swished, his thigh muscles flexing teasingly just below the piece of fabric.

The thing that stunned Dean the most was the exact same thing that caught his attention when he first met Cas; the man’s eyes, which were currently surrounded by white glitter, fading out to navy blue on his upper cheeks and curling into wings on the outer edges of each eye. And the look…. god, the look on his face, the one screaming _fuck me into the mattress however you please, hot stuff had_ Dean popping a boner right then and there, Charlie’s presence be damned.

All in all, the aura he was emitting was the complete opposite of what he was like at the shop. This was not the naïve, quiet but open Cas that he had been spying on the past month; no, this was a completely different persona, yet somehow the same to Dean.

He didn’t notice Dean gaping at him as he twirled around the pole, sticking his ass out towards the crowd and shaking it teasingly. This got a lot of low whistles of approval from the front table, the one being loud earlier. Jealousy curled in Dean’s gut, and he realized that he was growling quietly. Charlie looked at him, although Dean was too busy eyeing Cas to notice her expression.

“Alright, alright, settle down now! We haven’t even officially gotten the show started,” Balthazar chuckled, looking back and winking at Cas- no, _Heavenly Sin_.

_Did he come up with it himself?_ Dean wondered, swallowing with difficulty. It was at that moment he knew; he had to enter the auction, and he had every intention of winning.

The rest seemed like a blur to Dean; sure, he heard the names being called out, ones like _heartbreaker_ and _baby doll_ and _winged vixen_ , each one doing their routine and getting praise from the audience as they did so. They were good, Dean would give them that much. But they weren’t Cas.

Finally, _finally,_ the last performance came around – Cas’s performance. Dean sat with baited breath, leaning forward in his chair. Charlie had mumbled something about sitting at the bar to be close to the drinks and disappeared – not that Dean was all that concerned at this point. his only focus was on the stage now, exhaling sharply as Cas stepped out, now in some 5-inch platform heels. He could faintly hear the other patrons cheering, yelling out lewd promises and comments. Dean ignored them, knowing if he didn’t he might start throwing punches. Cas was _his –_ or at least, he would be, by the end of tonight.

He watched, fascinated as the dancer did his routine. He truly was sin personified, yet still had just enough grace to pass as an angel as well. He twirled around the pole once, kicking his heels off towards the back of the stage as he did so. The bright stage lights dimmed slightly, turning yellow and purple as he began his routine in earnest.

Dean intently studied his every move; the way he caressed his stockings lightly, teasingly; his face as he tilted his head back, smooth skin illuminated by the colored lights. It was almost surreal, how perfectly he executed each move.

It was then that he noticed Dean, green eyes filled with absolute lust and fascination as he observed Castiel’s every move. A flash of panic crossed his face, but left just as quickly as he grabbed the pole once more, letting his head and upper body fall back as he lifted his leg, making it parallel to the pole before lifting his whole lower half, hanging upside down from the silver post, all the while biting his lip and giving Dean the sultriest look through his half lidded eyes.

Dean scarcely breathed as he focused solely on the man in front of him. He growled softly as the dancer slid down the pole, grabbing it further up and pressing his pelvis against it, moving in a way that was absolutely unbelievable. Castiel – no, Heavenly Sin-  would look back at Dean after every move, as if looking for his approval. Dean would give it, nodding slightly, the hunger never leaving his darkened eyes as he pressed the heel of his palm against his denim clad erection.

“Everyone, round of applause for our amazing Heavenly Sin!” Balthazar shouted theatrically, laughing at how loud the crowd got.

The show seemed to end almost too quickly for Dean’s liking, but his excitement rose once more as he remembered – the auctions. He wasn’t all that attentive to the other patrons during the show, but he knew it would be a close one, based on how loud the applause for Heavenly Sin was. He was definitely a fan favorite, no contest there.

“Now, gentleman, here is how this works; I know you lot, and I know that if we save this little treat- “he spanked Cas, earning a muffled yelp and a playful kick to the leg, “-for last, no one else will be auctioned off. So, he is going first! Now, who wants to bid?”

Almost every single hand in the bar raised. Dean did so as well, glancing back at the bar nervously. Charlie was nodding excitedly, waving her wad of cash at him. _I have more,_ she assured him silently, gesturing to the shirtless announcer.

“We’ll start with 25, who will go higher?”

“40!” a southern accent called out, voice gruff and confident, his eyes roving over Cas’s body. He wore a grey cabbie hat and had pale blue eyes that seemed to reflect off the pastel lights above.

“50!” another man called smoothly. This one had a British accent, and almost looked like a shadow with the amount of black he wore. Dean shivered, forcing his nerves aside.

 “55!” he called out, trying to will his voice to be as loud and steady as possible. Castiel looked over at him, a hopeful gleam in his eyes as he slowly turned around the pole once more, skirt swaying as he stuck his hip out.

“65!”

“70”

“80!”

It went on like this, each time the number of hands raised getting smaller and smaller. Dean knew he was getting close to his limit, even with Charlie’s money. He only hoped he had enough.

_Please,_ he begged, looking up to pray to a God he didn’t truly believe in, _please just give me this one thing._

“110!” at this point, it was just Dean and the two guys with accents bidding. Balthazar raised an eyebrow, a smirk curling on his lips. Dean quickly glanced over, and noticed Charlie talking to the bartender hurriedly. He was a short man, with a mischievous glint to his eye. He smirked just as the announcer had, and slid her some more cash, winking. He then nudged the other bartender, another redhead with an almost angelic face. He muttered something and she nodded, grinning as she snuck off, going through the back door. Charlie then turned to Dean excitedly, holding up 1 finger, then 6, then 0.

_We have 160 now._ Dean nodded, feelings his spirits rise. Maybe he did have a chance.

“120!” he called, another wave of relief reaching him as the southern man put his hand down hesitantly. Now it was just Dean and the British dick. Dean could tell the guy had money – he looked to be wearing an Armani suit, and his clothes were impeccable. Dean briefly wondered what a guy like him was doing in a place like this, before snapping out of it as the man called another number.

“140!” he drawled smugly, confidence evident in his eyes as he looked a Dean triumphantly. Dean huffed in annoyance, but kept going, determined to win against the smarmy dick.

“150!”

“160!” He countered, obviously enjoying how annoyed Dean was. Before he could yell out another number, the bouncer came in, waving to the announcer. He held his hand up, quickly coming off the stage. The bouncer whispered in his ear, and Balthazar huffed, raising the microphone to his lips.

“To whoever owns the black jaguar; your car is illegally parked, and it WILL be towed if not moved.”

Dean heard the British man swear quietly, getting up.

“You go out that door, you give up your bet.” Balthazar warned. The man glared at him, glancing back at the stage. After a moment, he growled something, stalking off past them both. The announcer grinned and, with a bounce to his step now, returned to the stage.

“Well gentleman, there we have it! Our first auction of the night is Heavenly Sin for 150$, going to – “he waved his hand at Dean in acknowledgement.

“Dean,” he said, never taking his eyes off Cas. He bit his lip again, now in nervousness. Dean could see a blush beginning to form on the raven haired man’s face, and he couldn’t help but grin at the familiar reaction. THIS was his Cas, no matter what he wore or how he moved.

Dean didn’t even catch what Balthazar said next, just noting that Charlie all but ripped his wad of cash out of his hands and gave it to the announcer, winking at her friend as Cas pulled him away by the hand. His palm was warm, but Dean could also feel the small calluses on his hands from his nights working here.

He was pulled into a small room, about the size of his small bedroom in the apartment. He sat down on the nearest couch, afraid his legs would give out if he didn’t. His heart was pounding, his head buzzing in both nervousness and excitement. He could tell he wasn’t the only one who was nervous; Cas stood about three feet away, looking down at the ground, hands wringing.

“So uh, I’m Dean.”

Cas chuckled softly. “I know.” _Great start, genius._ He scolded himself. they stood in silence for another moment, Dean contemplating if he should just apologize.

_For what, though?_ he thought, studying the other man, who was doing the same to him. Truth be told, Dean hadn’t thought about what would come after he won the auction; he had only focused on winning, determined to see the man face to face, rather than from behind a car in the auto shop like a creeper.

Cas huffed, the corners of his lips tilting upwards. “I don’t suppose you knew I worked here, based on your reaction to me.”

“Uh, yeah. I mean – I didn’t know.” Dean stuttered. He could feel his nerves rising to the surface, and he was unable to shove them back down, as he had before. “look, I’m sorry – I just – I’m not sure what I was expecting, if I DID win against that cocky bastard.”

Cas let out a laugh, a real one, and Dean almost forgot to breathe as he listened. It was deep, rich, and it was the first time he got to hear it. He wondered if Bobby had ever gotten the chance to, and the thought made Dean’s gut twist.

“I can tell you, I was NOT looking forward to Crowley winning me.”

“Crowley?” Dean snorted, unable to contain his amusement, “Who the hell names their kid _Crowley_?” he exclaims. At this point, they are both laughing over the ridiculousness of their current situation.

When the laughter finally dies down, Cas speaks. “Yea, that’s his real name. he only comes here for me – my boss’s boss. He’s threatened to fire me before, but then he wouldn’t get to see me near as much.” He said, a tone of disgust entering his voice. Dean growled softly, imagining the other man touching what was now _his_.

“What about the girl? The one that was with you the last time you came to the shop?” his voice was rough, possessive, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from asking. Cas just smirked, his usual shyness gone as he sauntered over, settling himself on Dean’s lap.

“I have no interest in Meg – she just likes to tease me for being such a prude,” his laugh is gentle yet noticeably bitter, “I guess it’s a good thing she doesn’t know I work here.”

Dean hummed in agreement, struggling to calm himself before he came from the warm pressure of Cas’s ass alone.

“Well,” Dean said, placing his hands on the other’s thighs and sliding them up, rubbing circles in the skin just underneath the skirt he still wore, “tonight’s not about her, now is it?” he groaned as Cas began circling his hips, a teasing glint in his eye.

“No, I suppose it’s not.” He purred, leaning forward so his lips barely brushed Dean’s ear, “Tonight, I would like to get to know you better,” the pressure became heavier, and Dean bit his lip in an attempt to keep from groaning once more, “mostly in the physical sense.”

And with that, Dean’s last shred of patience snapped. He growled, pulling Cas in for a rough kiss. He shuddered involuntarily as the dancer responded, tongue flicking out to brush against Dean’s lips. Dean shifted his hips slightly, urging Cas to continue his gyrations as he straddled him. Cas obliged, one hand grabbing his right arm, the other threading through his hair.

He reveled in the surprised yet obviously aroused noise he got when he ripped the skirt off the dancer’s body, hands sliding down to squeeze his ass. He knew pole dancers had to be fit to do their job good but DAMN did Cas have some lean muscle. He groaned as Cas continued to grind against him, ass muscles flexing rhythmically.

Dean wasn’t sure when it happened, but the next thing he knew he was groaning, head thrown back in bliss as the heat of Cas’s mouth surrounded his cock. It took all the willpower he had not to buck up into the warm wetness, and he made a sound akin to a whimper as Cas took his whole length, swallowing when he got to the end.

“Fuck, Cas,” he exhaled, hands clenched into his jeans. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, but his orgasm hit him completely by surprise when Cas looked up, those soulful, lust filled eyes meeting his as his pink lips stretched around Dean’s cock. He threw his head back, crying out as Cas swallowed around him once more, milking him of his release.

When Cas was done, he climbed back up into Dean’s lap. He was pliant, letting Cas guide his hands down near his black lacy panties. They were damp from precum, and Dean’s cock twitched as Cas groaned, grinding against his hand.

He rubbed softly first, teasing touches; he wanted to savor this moment, engrain each noise Cas made into his memory. He watched the angel intently, lustfully as he closed his eyes, mouth slightly open, moans soft and breathy.

Eventually, though, enough was enough. He smirked as he felt Cas’s hand press against the back of his own, applying more pressure.

“Keep teasing me and you might be out of a date.” he growled softly, tone warning. Dean shivered, the voice by itself getting him semi hard once more. He obeyed Cas’s gestures, pulling the panties down and moaning in approval as Cas’s cock came out, slapping against his stomach. It stood proud and tall, the head an almost angry red from the teasing.

Dean pulled the other man down for another kiss, biting his lip softly as he began pumping his cock. He swallowed Cas’s sounds – his sighs, whimpers, and moans – slightly tightening his grip and going faster intermittently to get a stronger reaction.

Cas didn’t last too long, either – he had been waiting a while, after all – and he spilled into Dean’s hand, hips twitching sporadically as he rode through his euphoria. Dean thought he understood now why he had chosen his stage name; only Cas could look so pure yet sound so dirty when in the throes of passion.

When he came down from his high, he blushed, avoiding Dean’s gaze. It was obvious to him that Cas had reverted back to his shy, modest form, so he took the initiative, raising his not-cum covered hand to pull Cas forward by the back of his neck, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Dean wills himself to pull away after a moment, forehead moving to rest against the other man’s.

“So,” he said, a small smile gracing his lips as Cas blushed deeper, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, “about that date?”

Castiel laughed, kissing him once more before sliding off his lap, pulling his soiled panties and skirt back on. When he looked back up at Dean, he had a timid smile on his face.

“It doesn’t bother you that I work here?” he said softly, fiddling with the lace on his skirt. Dean just shakes his head, a small smirk forming as he eyes Cas again.

“Nope. As long as I’m the only one who gets to have you like this, I don’t give two shakes of a rat’s ass what you do here.” Dean gets up, looking at the floor as he mumbles, “To be honest, I like watching you up there. S’different than stalking you at work, at least.” This earns him another chuckle and kiss as Cas wipes the mechanic’s hands off with a towel. “Don’t worry, I’m used to having dirty hands.” He teases, pressing himself against the dancer and attacking his neck with soft bites.

“mm, I’m sure you are.” He teases back, nearly purring as he submits to Dean’s attention, “I hate to say this but, I have to get going. Got another hour before my shift ends.”

“Can…can I stay?” Dean asks, grudgingly releasing the raven haired man from his hold. Cas just smirks, hip checking Dean as he passes.

“You can stay AND take me home with you, if you want.” He fires back, a coy smile lighting his features as he winks, disappearing into the hallway.

Dean takes another minute to compose himself, making sure there are no visible stains on his clothing. He then walks out, going back the way they came. When he gets out, there are maybe 5 guys in front of the stage, watching a few of the dancers who didn’t take *quite* as long as the two of them had. The whole table whistles and jeers at him as he walks towards the bar, and he rolls his eyes, although unable to hide his small smile.

He sits down at the bar, rapping his knuckles against the hard surface, asking for a beer.

“Sure thing, dean-o.” the honey-haired man grins, winking at him. A moment later, he comes back, beer in hand. Dean takes a sip, raising his eyebrows at the bartender, who is leaning against the counter and looking at him curiously.

“What?” he asks, although his tone lacks heat. He is just too damn happy that he is finally going to have Cas.

“Sooo what exactly went down in there? Took an awful long time.” Dean glares at the man suspiciously. When the bartender gets no answer, he continues. “Y’know, Cassie has always had the strangest taste in men – but I guess I can judge, given that the guy I’m moving in on is almost a foot taller than me.”

“Isn’t everyone?” he snarks, taking another drink. The man snorts, holding out his hand for Dean to shake.

“Ah, you may look like a ken doll, but I like your style – you’ve got spunk. Name’s Gabriel, by the way.” he adds, almost as an afterthought. He continues, “Castiel is my little bro.”

“What?” Dean chokes. Gabriel takes the noise as laughter rather than shock.

“Yea yea, I know, we look nothing alike. But then, none of us really do.” He shrugged, explaining at Dean’s confused look, “The bouncer? That’s my bro Lucifer. Balthazar and Anna, too.”

“What, a family run strip club?” Dean said incredulously, deciding against questioning who the hell names their kid after the devil. “Don’t tell me the rest of the dancers are your siblings, too.” He added quickly, shifting his eyes over the stage area.

“Only one of the others – baby doll. His name’s actually Samandriel. Always adored Cas, wanted to be just like him when they were kids.” He chuckled, gesturing over to said sibling, who was sitting at a table in the corner next to a brown haired guy, no older than 22. “Guess not much has changed. And no, not family run – we just happen to be close friends with the owner of the place. Knew our house was chaotic, offered us a place to stay if we worked here. None of us really liked where we came from.”

“You always tell your life story to the customers?” Dean asked, downing the rest of his beer. Gabriel gave him another without Dean even asking, shrugging in response.

“Nah. Just the ones who decide to fool around with my hopelessly unassuming brother in the backroom. I tell you, every week for the past month I’ve had to hear him talk about ‘the cute mechanic who is fixing up the car you got me’.”

“you’re the one who got him that beat up peace of shit?” Dean stared at him in annoyance, remembering the amount of work needed. The man just shrugged again, pursing his lips.

“Birthday present. Obviously, he gets more money than I usually do, so I thought I’d get the cheapest car that I knew was salvageable and let him take care of the rest. Sure, I could have done it myself, but I don’t got that kind of time on my hands.” Gabriel explained, ignoring Dean’s annoyed look.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where my friend is, would you?” he asked, hoping to get some actual information from the guy. He smirked, picking up a glass to dry off.

“Yeah, actually…her and Anna are probably going to town on each other in the back.” Dean shook his head, rubbing his hands over his face. He wondered if it had ever bothered this guy, Gabriel, to talk about his siblings like that, to watch them dance onstage for a bunch of horny guys. Gabriel grinned, seeing where Dean’s train of thought had gone.

“They’ve always called me the perverted one, no matter what. Say I have no filter. I say that I have a sexy imagination.” He said, doing jazz hands. Dean snorted, finishing his 4th beer of the night and sliding off the barstool.

“Yea well, it fits.” He mumbled, rolling his shoulders. He looked back at the stage.

“Better go get a front row seat, cowboy. Cassie should be doing his last show of the night any minute now.” He teased, sliding back down the bar to fill another customer’s drink. Dean just sighed, finding a spot as far away from the loud table as possible. He could hear the low rumble of Samandriel’s and the other man’s conversation, but couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying. He wondered if the young blonde was anything like Cas – based on how much he was fidgeting and stuttering at the earnest attention he was getting from the brunette, Dean was going to guess that he was.

Cas’s second show was just as good as the first, if not more teasing, his gaze frequently finding Dean’s as he did his routine. Dean just about choked when the dancer lifted himself off the ground, twirling around the pole and doing a split in the air at the same time. He was one of the most experienced dancers there, Dean could tell that much; it was probably the reason why he was one of the most popular.

As with the first time, however, time seemed to fly by. However, rather than being disappointed, Dean was excited. He stood near the hallway they had gone down, waiting as Cas got into actual clothes. When he reappeared, he wore a simple grey tee shirt with jeans, and Dean openly admired him.

“Guess you look good no matter what you wear, huh Cas?” he rumbled, wrapping an arm around the other man’s waist. He just grinned, giving Dean a quick peck on the cheek before waving at the bar, wordlessly telling Gabriel where he was going. Gabriel just winked, that shit eating grin still on his face.

“Your brother is quite a character, isn’t he?” Dean said.

“He told you!?” Cas groaned, gently bumping his head against Dean’s shoulder, face red once more.

“Yea. He’s got a mouth on him, rambling on about you and your family, but I like his style.” Dean said, chuckling at how mortified Cas was by Dean’s newfound knowledge.

“Whatever, let’s just get out of here before he decides to come over here.” Cas said, nodding to the bouncer –no, _Lucifer-_ quickly as they exited.

“As you wish, _Heavenly Sin_ ” Dean teased, laughing as Cas elbowed him. they walked to Dean’s car, Dean opening the passenger side door for Cas. despite the night of wearing nothing but lingerie in front of groups of horny men, Cas was still just as eager as he had been in that back room, kissing Dean fiercely as soon as he parked the car in front of his apartment complex.

He didn’t sleep that night, and he loved every second of it.

 

 

3 months later

Dean woke up to the smell of burnt pancakes and swearing coming from the kitchen. He heard a chuckle from beside him as he stretched lazily.

“You’d think she would stop trying without me there to help her after this many incidents.” Cas mumbled, turning over so he was facing Dean.

“Yea well, she’s a determined kid, I’ll give her that.” Dean replied, hands snaking over the warm body beside him as he pulled Cas in for a gentle kiss.

Originally, Dean had been afraid that moving in so soon after getting together would do more harm than good, but it did just the opposite. It had been three weeks since Cas moved in, and Dean felt better than ever. He slept better, he was more focused at work – hell, he even got to eat a decent breakfast every morning, thanks to Cas and his mentoring of Charlie.

Of course, she wasn’t quite the expert yet, hence the racket coming from the other side of the apartment. Dean groaned as Cas slid out of bed, leaning down to put a pair of boxers on, but he quickly grinned, leaning forward to spank Cas, earning a yelp and a mock glare. He just gave Cas an innocent look, stretching before getting out of bed to get dressed as well.

When they got out to the kitchen, there was a Pj clad Charlie leaning over the kitchen sink as she scrubbed the sticky batter of the pan. Cas smiled softly, shaking his head as he went to help her. Dean walked over to the pantry to find something salvageable to eat but quickly swore as he glanced at the clock on the counter.

“Fuck! Sorry guys, can’t stay today – Bobby is having the new guy shadow me today, and he said he’ll shoot me himself if I’m late.”

“You finally got another guy!?” Charlie all but yelled, wiping off the counter so fast Dean could barely see her hand.

“Good luck.” was all Cas chuckled, leaning forward to give Dean a quick peck on the lips. He waved at Charlie as he grabbed his jacket off the couch, running out he apartment door.

“He’s gonna need it.” Cas mumbled. Charlie whipped around so fast her neck cracked, making him wince in sympathy. She put her hands on her hips and studied him.

“What does that mean?” she said slowly, staring at him unblinkingly. Cas just smiled, going back to the pan.

“Nothing. You’ll know soon enough.” He replied simply, laughing as Charlie hit him playfully.

 

 

Dean got there just in time, the clock chiming 8 as he all but slammed the front door open, damn near sliding across the floor as he went to meet Bobby in the garage.

“I’m here, bobby! Please don’t kill…me.” Dean shouted, trailing off at the sight of a familiar face standing next to Bobby.

 “Gabriel?” he said incredulously. He briefly wondered if this was some sort of weird dream, and if so, why the hell was Gabriel in it?

“Hey there, Dean-o!” he crowed, slapping the confused man on the back, “I know, good to see you, too. Looks like you’re gonna be my senpai.”

“What?” he said, louder this time. He wasn’t sure which disturbed him more; the thought that this was real, or that Gabriel had just called him that, in front of Bobby no less.

“You two know each other?” Bobby asked incredulously. He followed up by putting his hand up, stopping any response from either of them. “You know what? Never mind. I don’t want to know, especially if we are going to bring anime into this.”

“You got the reference?” Dean said, voice nearly going an octave higher. Bobby froze for a second, before glaring at him and sarcastically mumbling something about training his kohai before going back into the main office.

“Sooo this is gonna be fun.” Gabriel said, proud smirk still plastered on his face. Dean sighed deeply, crossing his arms over his chest as he studied the smaller man.

“Are you seriously going to be working here?” a nod. “Why? I thought you worked at the bar.”

“I did, but, well…” he sucked his teeth, an almost bashful look on his face. “I kind of beat up a customer. Granted, he was a dick, but still a customer. Quite the regular too, mostly because of Castiel.”

“Wait wait wait,” Dean said, quickly putting his hand up to stop the other man from explaining. “Poncey guy, about yea big, mountain of dicks, wears all black.”

“Yea!” Gabriel laughed, “How’d you guess?”

“Cas told me about him. Crowley, right? I remember ‘im. He was the guy I was betting against that night. Thought I was screwed until the dick’s car was about to be towed.”

Gabriel laughed once more, a mischievous expression lighting his face. It made Dean uneasy.

“Y’know Anna, the other bartender and my little sister? I taught her a bit about cars, like how to hotwire them.” He winked at Dean, who was coming to the realization of what happened that night.

“She _broke into_ his car and _parked it illegally_? Just so that I would win the auction?!”

“Uh, yeah. I’m not the only one who had to hear Cas longing for you, going on and on like a cat in heat. Got tired of it, so we hatched a little matchmaking plan. I swear, I thought Lucifer was going to shove Castiel down a flight of stairs if we didn’t do something. Now if I could only get your brother with something like that.” he winked.

“You – my – the guy you were talking about was Sam?!” Dean spluttered. He forced down a hysteric giggle at the thought that Sam was somehow involved in this plan.

“Yep.” Gabriel said, popping the p, “Came with my bro one day, didn’t look like you were here, but Sam was. He bitched about how your roommate was freaking out about your behavior, yada yada. So I asked for her number, said I might have a plan to fix the situation, and voila! He became my partner in crime. “Gabriel explained. Dean could tell the man was getting off on his bewildered reaction, but he was just too shocked to hide it. “it’d be a nice little cherry on top, don’t you think? I’d climb that boy like a- “

“Woah woah woah stop!” Dean all but yelled, covering his ears, “I do NOT want to hear your sick little fantasies about my brother!”

“Whatever you say, ken doll.” Gabriel chuckled, bumping against Dean’s shoulder. “so, you gonna show me around or what? No more wet dreams, I promise.” Dean rolled his eyes, gesturing for the other man to follow him.

 

In the end, Gabriel did end up winning Sam over, although both Winchesters made him promise not to talk about their bedroom escapades. While Dean had originally been nothing short of annoyed with Gabriel, they had many of the same interests and personality traits, much to Sam’s horror. He had style, Dean had to admit that much. They got along well, as did Cas and Sam. Charlie had a no strings attached arrangement with Anna for the time being, and he and Cas got their own apartment within a year.

The day his life spiraled out of control started like any other day of his life. But it didn’t matter to Dean – everything had turned out perfectly, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> as always my lovelies - any and all kudos gives me the strength to devour Beliebers within a 10 mile radius of me, and comments make me squeal with joy. the song this is based off of is Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days, for any of you curious enough to go searching for it.  
> also quick thanks to silver_wish for helping me decide Crowley's car type and Cas's stripper name. I don't know what i would do without her ;)  
> feel free to give me requests and prompts of any kind! luv you all!!! :)


End file.
